Smurfette vs the Joker
by Windrises
Summary: Gargamel hires the Joker to get the smurfs, but Smurfette is ready to defend her fellow smurfs.


Notes: The Smurfs, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and the Batman franchise are not owned and created by me. This is a story for both this website and Fanpop. This story is dedicated to all the wonderful people who have helped the Smurfs and Batman franchises.

Gargamel was in his lair. He was upset at his constant failures to capture the smurfs. Gargamel said "Don't worry my pets. I know I have failed a few times recently, but I have a plan that will get me every single smurf." Azrael the cat and Monty the bird didn't believe Gargamel.

There was a knock on the door. Gargamel said "I have hired a professional who help me win this time. Ha, ha, ha." Gargamel opened the door.

The Joker said "Hi. You took so long to answer the door that your name should be Gargasnail. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel replied "Hello Mr. Joker. I have heard good things about you. I hear you are the clown prince of climb."

The Joker said "I'm the clown prince of crime you dum dum bald headed freak." Azrael and Monty laughed.

Gargamel replied "I need your help."

The Joker looked at Gargamel's outfit and said "What you need is a fashion advisor. Even the Riddler has a better costume than you. Ha, ha, ha!" Azrael and Monty kept laughing.

Gargamel frowned and said "That's enough cheap jokes."

The Joker said "Okay. Then pay me for expensive jokes. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel said "Not funny."

The Joker said "I agree. You need a sense of humor. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel angrily responded "I need you to kidnap the smurfs."

The Joker said "Don't worry Mr. Winchell or whatever your name is. I'll capture the smurfs. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel asked "Do you have to laugh after everything you say?"

The Joker said "I guess I wouldn't have to if I wasn't so amazingly funny. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel stated "Finding the smurfs can be hard."

The Joker said "Don't worry. I bribed Jokey Smurf with joke books. He gave me a map to where every single smurf lives."

Gargamel and the Joker started following the map.

Meanwhile Smurfette was mad at Jokey Smurf for giving a map of the village to the Joker. Smurfette said "I'm worried that the villain that got the map might come after us."

Smurf Blossom said "Don't worry Smurfette. The only person who is obsessed with getting us is the wizard dude. I'm sure that this other villain has a life."

Meanwhile the Joker said "I'm glad that I don't have a life. Spending my time pranking is far more rewarding. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel looked around and noticed that he was far away from where he thought Smurf Village was. said "Joker I think we're going a wrong way."

The Joker said "Oh. This is a 2 sided map. We accidentally used the side of the map that leads to the nearest garbage dump. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel said "We will get the smurfs after we shop in the garbage dump."

The Joker said "You are 1 big weirdo. I enjoy that. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel and the Joker played around in the garbage can. Gargamel asked "Do you see anything cool in here?"

The Joker said "I found some high quality coupons. They expired months ago, but I'll use them to trick employees in the future. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel got excited and said "I found some partially ripped comic books."

The Joker responded "They look very eloquent."

2 hours later Gargamel and the Joker got to Smurf Village.

Smurfette said "Oh no. It's Gargamel and someone new."

The Joker said "New? I was created in 1940. Ha, ha, ha!"

Smurfette walked up to the Joker and said "You better not try to do anything evil you wise guy."

The Joker replied "You expect me to afraid of a short fool like you? You probably think I'm crazy and if so you're right. Ha, ha, ha!"

Smurfette said "I won't let you hurt my fellow smurfs."

The Joker replied "Oh be quiet you brat. I'm the most dangerous villain in all of DC. Ha, ha, ha!"

Brainy Smurf said "Technically Darkseid is more dangerous."

The Joker said "Technically I don't give a care. Ha, ha, ha!" The Joker stomped Brainy Smurf's house.

Brainy said "My books got destroyed." The other male smurfs celebrated.

The Joker looked at the smurfs and said "Why don't you fellas wear shirts? I suppose this is why your films aren't rated G. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel said "Joker please no more jokes until you actually got the smurfs."

The Joker said "Whatever you medicare wizard. Ha, ha, ha!"

Smurfette kicked the Joker. Smurfette said "I may be small, but I can beat you up you cheap comedian."

The Joker said "Cheap comedian? I'm the Cesar Romero of comedians. Ha, ha, ha!"

Smurf Blossom asked "Who's Cesar Romero?"

The Joker answered "He was a surfer. Ha, ha, ha!"

Smurfette took off Joker's shoes and threw the shoes at the Joker. Smurfette said "I'm sure that hurt."

The Joker said "Well it appears I'll have to increase my evilness. Ha, ha, ha!" The Joker stepped on Smurf Blossom.

Smurfette said "Don't you dare hurt my best friend."

The Joker responded "Don't worry Ms. Lovato or whatever your name is. I will give your best friend my best beating. Ha, ha, ha!"

Smurfette punched Joker really hard. Smurfette said "I will keep battling you until you give up."

The Joker said "I will never give up. Ha, ha, ha!"

5 minutes of battling later the Joker said "I give up. Ha, ha, ha!"

Gargamel nervously said "But I need the smurfs. Why would you give up?"

The Joker said "That blonde haired cutie is even stronger than Batman. Ha, ha, ha!"

Smurfette was surprised to be compared to Batman. She asked "Am I really that strong?"

The Joker responded "You could defeat Batman and his lame sidekicks by yourself. Ha, ha, ha!" The Joker ran away.

Smurfette said "Papa Smurf I don't get how I'm so strong."

Papa Smurf said "Your strongest quality is your heart. When your best friend was in danger you had the heart and dedication to save Smurf Blossom."

Smurf Blossom hugged Smurfette and said "You have the power that Batman lacks: a heart."

Batman walked by and asked "Do you think I'm a heartless troublemaker?"

Smurf Blossom said "Sometimes."

Batman said "I'm going to go to destroy Superman. Ha, ha ... um goodbye."


End file.
